


Sunflower

by reetsu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Shibari, Shower Sex, Sugar Daddy, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu
Summary: Time to celebrate #hunknsfw2019!





	1. Hunk/Kinkade - Whipped Cream/Camera/Shibari

“You like sweet stuff, don’t you baby?” Kinkade asked as he shook the blue and white can that had the words ‘Whipped Cream’ at the front and the ‘Extra Creamy’ just a few inches above in smaller letters. 

Hunk tilted his head up, unable to respond to the question due to the ball gag between his lips. He just nodded and hummed. He felt a bit embarrassed with being completely undressed, the only thing covering him being the weaves of red rope on his skin, while his boyfriend remained completely clothed with only his belt undone and his pants unbuttoned, allowing Hunk a glimpse of his black briefs. 

With his calves tied against his thighs, keeping his legs spread, and arms bound behind his back, the rope going from his wrists to midarms, Hunk was completely exposed to not only Kinkade’s eyes, but to the camera that hovered above the bed, filming everything. This isn’t their first sex tape, but this is the first time he was being recorded like this and their first time trying shibari, and Kinkade probably felt so proud about the intricate patterns that he had succeeded with, especially for a beginner, that he had to film it. 

Aside from his legs and arms, Kinkade had also tied a knot in the center of his chest, crisscrossing the rope around his pecs, making sure it pressed tight against his flesh, but not too tight to cause any discomfort or pain. 

Good thing Kinkade had Hunk’s comfort in mind and had put on the bed a plush blanket for Hunk to lay on top of and a soft pillow to rest his head on and one to have under his hips. The fabric against his naked skin gave him a certain feeling of coziness, reminding him of those times he and Kinkade cuddled on the couch with the blanket draped over their laps, and helped make this position less uncomfortable for Hunk. 

Goosebumps rose on his skin as he felt Kinkade’s warm palm trail up his left inner thigh and his fingertips briefly teasing near his nether regions, before pulling his hand away. Hunk squinted his eyes and glared at him, but Kinkade just smirked.

He moved from the edge of the bed where he was sitting and slotted himself between Hunk’s thighs, his clothed bulge pressing against the curve of his ass, and grinded a bit against it to get Hunk on edge. 

Kinkade’s eyes wandered over his body as if trying to decide where to start, while giving the can a few last shakes. He then finally made his decision and leaned closer, brushing and poking the white plastic nozzle of the can against one of Hunk’s nipples. Hunk squirmed and moaned a little at having a sensitive spot touched like that and it only made it worse when Kinkade circled the nozzle around the areola. 

Then that familiar sound echoed in the room as the nozzle was pressed and white cream squirted out, spraying it all over Hunk’s plump pec. 

Kinkade was careful not to get any of it on the ropes and once he was satisfied, he took a few seconds to enjoy the sight before starting to lick the cream. It took a few licks until his tongue found Hunk’s nipple. 

Hunk threw his head back and curled his toes as he felt Kinkade’s warm lips around his tit, sucking it and flicking it with his tongue. He clenched his fists as Kinkade slightly nibble on the nub, before letting go of it and taking care of licking the rest of the cream off. 

Kinkade made sure to get every bit of it, leaving Hunk’s pec glistening with saliva and decorated with a few hickeys when he had sucked hard on the skin. 

Hunk’s cock was already hard and leaking from just this and he desperately wanted to be touched there, but he knew it was way too soon for Kinkade to give him release.   
As if Kinkade could read his mind, he decided to tease him even more and shook the can again before spraying whipped cream over the ball gag. He pressed his body against Hunk’s, pinning him against the bed, and his bulge slightly rubbing against his boyfriend’s erection, as he leaned closer to his face and licked the cream off of the rubber sphere, his tongue brushing a little against Hunk’s lips. 

“Oh baby, we have the whole night ahead.” He whispered. 

Hunk whimpered as he felt fingers pinching his other nipple.


	2. Hunk/Shiro - Lingerie/Sugar daddy

The sound of the fork hitting the marble floor was loud enough to reach the ears of a waiter, who came rushing to pick it up and went away, promising to bring a new one. 

Shiro didn’t even apologized for his clumsiness or thanked the waiter, instead continuing to stare at Hunk, who was quickly buttoning his shirt up and acting like he hadn’t intentionally left his collar open to allow Shiro, and only Shiro, a brief glimpse of the expensive golden lace corset that he was wearing under his clothes. 

Shiro, when he had ordered the outfit two weeks ago, had expected Hunk to put it on for the first time for their Friday night together at Shiro’s mansion, and not to their dinner date on Wednesday. 

“You like it?” Hunk asked, whispering to make sure none of the staff could hear him. 

“I...I…” Shiro fidgeted with the napkin on his lap. He was glad he reserved this private dining room all for himself and Hunk, so there would be no one else there to watch him embarrass himself over some undergarments. 

Hunk has an effect on him like no else had ever had. The other day, when Shiro was about to leave for work, he saw Hunk in the kitchen, wearing his baggy shirt and pajama pants, swaying his hips a bit as he washed mugs and plates in the sink, and Shiro couldn’t resist bending him over the counter and fucking him right there, not caring that he would be late for the meeting he had scheduled that morning. 

Shiro to many gives the impression of a serious and cool-headed individual, and some even see him as commanding and intimidating. They would never know about Shiro dropping utensils at some fancy restaurant because he was mesmerized by the sight of lingerie. 

The waiter came back and placed the new fork on the table, and also let Hunk and Shiro know that it would be a few more minutes until their food was done. Shiro nodded and the waiter left, giving the couple privacy. 

Shiro looked back to Hunk, who propped his chin on his hand and had a sly smirk on his face. The worst was that Hunk knew the effect he had on Shiro and liked taking advantage of that. 

Shiro cleared his throat. “That color suits you.”

It really was. Just like Shiro had thought, golden looked so good on Hunk. And the little black bow on the center gore, between the cups, that Shiro had specifically asked to be added to the corset, was cute. 

Hunk’s grin grew wider and he leaned back on his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. Shiro felt Hunk’s foot brushing against his leg. “I thought it would be a good way to show how much I appreciate you bringing me here. You know, after I babbled so much about how I wanted to try their food.”

“Oh baby…” Shiro looked at him tenderly.

While he did like having Shiro buying him gifts and taking him to luxurious places, what Hunk really loved was having Shiro showering him with love and affection. And Hunk also loved spoiling Shiro with cuddles, kisses, compliments, and everything he could give him. 

Shiro was startled a bit as a plate was suddenly set down in front of him, having been too distracted to notice the waiter arriving with their food. The seared duck breast looked and smelled delicious, and the spinach and roasted potatoes with rosemary did so too. 

Shiro spared a glance at Hunk and could see how his eyes sparkled as he admired the dish and a smile decorated his face. It was adorable. 

Once the waiter was done refilling their glasses with wine, he left again.

Hunk wasted no time in picking his fork and tasting the food. At just the first bite, Hunk was closing his eyes and sighing contentedly. 

Shiro didn’t touch his food. For now he only watched affectionately as Hunk ate and enjoyed every bit of it, almost looking like he was going to cry of happiness. 

He also thought about how he couldn’t wait until they got home and he could get to slowly undress Hunk, like one would gently unwrap a delicate present, and get a full look at him in the lingerie. 

Shiro pressed his thighs together and discreetly, with one hand, fixed the napkin in his lap to have it conceal the bulge of his half-hard cock pressing against the front of his pants. 

He picked up his fork and finally took a bite out of the duck breast. It was delicious.


	3. Hunk/Lotor - Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My final fic for this event. It was fun.

The palms of Lotor’s hands rest against the wet wall tiles in front of him, and he lets out a quiet gasp when he feels the head of Hunk’s cock rubbing against his entrance. 

He moves his hips back a little, earning him a small smack on his ass and a hand squeezing his waist to keep him in place. Hunk wants to take things slow.

Their fingers are starting to get a bit wrinkled from the hot water of the shower, but Hunk doesn't care about that. He had taken his time fingering and stretching Lotor out, despite Lotor whining for him to hurry things up.  
Lotor is leaving tomorrow for a diplomatic mission and he will be away for week, and although it isn’t that long, Hunk wants to enjoy every minute he can get with him before he leaves.

Once again, Lotor feels Hunk’s erection pressing against him, but this time it starts to slowly push in. Lotor’s long silver hair is draped over his shoulders and back, and some clung to his face. Hunk moves it out of the way so he can press open-mouthed kisses to the back of Lotor’s neck, as he continues to roll his hips into that tight heat. 

Lotor does his best to relax, his body accommodating to the stretch, and let Hunk all the way in. He whimpers and moans as he fully takes him in, Hunk’s pelvis pressing against his buttocks. Hunk gives him time to adjust to it, keeping a hand on Lotor’s hip while the other slowly trails down his chest, trying to feel every crevice and scar on his skin, and wraps his fingers around his hard dripping cock, giving it a few strokes that have Lotor curling his toes. 

Hunk leans his weight on him, chest pressing against his back, enveloping him, almost as if Hunk wants to hide or shield him from the rest of the world. Goosebumps rise on Lotor’s skin as Hunk moans against his ear, and he feels Hunk’s wet hair brushing against his cheek as well as his moist breath. 

Hunk pulls back a little and thrusts back in, Lotor’s velvety soft walls squeezing around him. Hunk thrusts and jerks Lotor off at a matching pace, wanting to build up the pleasure, but also wanting to drag this as much as possible. 

They have time. Hunk doesn’t want to end things so soon, even if he plans to make Lotor cum more than once tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter: https://twitter.com/witchy_writes_s


End file.
